Movie Night Kisses
by GoChlollie
Summary: 'Oh, come on! I've picked one of the most brutal action movies, and there's still romance!" Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance at the kissing couple on the screen.


**AN:** It is somewhat AU, there's no Davis, so Jimmy is not dead. He and Chloe just decided to separate their ways and it happened quite a long time ago.

I want to thank Poetgirl925 for being an amazing person and editing the story for me.

* * *

''Oh, come on! I've picked one of the most brutal action movies, and there's still romance!" Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance at the kissing couple on the screen.

She and Oliver were sitting on the couch in his living room on what had become their standard movie night. No one remembered when the tradition had started, but every Saturday Chloe came to the Clocktower, they ordered food and drinks, and then they took turns ordering movies. Today they were having pizzas and wine. Not exactly a classic combination, but it was what Chloe was in the mood for. Ever since Chloe had joined Oliver's team full time, they were growing closer. And now with Clark distancing himself more and more from her life, Chloe could positively call Ollie her best friend.

''Not a fan of romantic moments, Sidekick?'' Oliver smirked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

''It's not that I'm not a fan, it's just, you know, my track record is not the best,'' she replied, finishing her wine and putting the glass on the table.

''Yeah, you tend to attract all the wrong types of guys.''

She chuckled at that, her cheeks a little pink from the wine she'd consumed. ''True, but that doesn't even cover it. There was Jimmy, the nice and kind guy-next-door. And I even managed to mess _that_ up.'' Chloe's smile turned sad.

''Come on, you didn't mess it up. You know he wasn't right for you. For lack of a better word he was too normal.'' Oliver faked a cringe and winked at her.

''I know, you're right; normal is not for me. But look at me now. I'm turning into an old maid who hates kissing couples!'' she huffed. ''God, I've probably even forgotten how to do it!" She laughed somewhat bitterly more to herself than to Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her. He found her adorable with that look on her face and her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol.

''You know, I can help you with that." The corners of his lips turned upwards.

''How?'' she replied, laughing again. ''You'll show me a video course?''

''No, more like a real one," he said as he tugged at her hand. "C'mere.''

''Ollie, what are you doing?'' Chloe giggled but didn't fight him as he settled her on his lap.

Oliver stared into her slightly dazed, mossy green eyes. ''Well, when you're upset, I feel like it's my duty to make it better,'' he whispered, tentatively leaning his head forward, closer and closer to her face.

Chloe felt a little dizzy from the wine, and she knew it wasn't good. But as she looked into his eyes, she felt compelled, unable to resist. It was like he was magnetizing her. She slowly closed the distance between their lips, eyes falling shut.

His soft lips met hers and it was like nothing she had ever imagined. Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as one of his hands travelled up her spine and tangled into her hair. With his other arm he pulled her closer to his body. A soft moan escaped Chloe's lips, and she felt Oliver deepen the kiss. She responded in kind, hearing Oliver growl at the back of his throat. Maybe she hadn't lost her skills after all.

When air became an issue, she pulled her lips from him, but his mouth immediately trailed a path down her throat. She tightened her grip on him unconsciously.

''Ollie,'' she gasped.

''Chloe,'' he murmured back.

''We need to...we need to… stop.'' Chloe managed to say. She pulled her body away from his mouth, but not out of his arms. ''What are we doing here?''she whispered. ''It's not right."

Oliver gave her an incredulous glance.

''What's not right about it? Haven't you noticed? All these movie nights we have every weekend, all these coffees I bring you every morning, all these calls, texts and e-mails? Doesn't it say anything to you?''

Chloe stuttered a little at that. ''Well, I… I thought it was just you being a good friend. And boss. Oh my god, you're my boss!'' she exclaimed, putting a hand over her mouth.

''Technically you're the one who's bossing me around,'' Oliver pointed out, gently taking her hand from her face. ''And a good friend isn't supposed to want to kiss you every time you're in the same room together,'' he smirked at her. ''So if those are your only objections, shall we continue?"

Chloe still had a hard time believing it was happening. All that time she'd spent trying to get over her feelings for her best friend - definitely some deja vu there - Oliver was attempting to win her over.

She gently caressed the hair at the back of his neck, looking straight into his expectant eyes. Now there was no need to hide from him how she felt. ''Guess it's a good idea,'' she said, touching his lips with hers.

Oliver smiled against her lips. This kiss wasn't as burning and demanding as the first one; it was gentle and soft, yet passionate. Oliver started to deepen it, but Chloe suddenly pulled away with a worried look on her face.

''Wait, so this means no more morning coffee at Watchtower?''

''No, this means I'll be bringing you your coffee in bed." He smiled and pulled her lips closer to his own again.


End file.
